Traitor
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: There is a Traitor in Konoha, plotting the downfall of the Village after it betrayed him and in the middle of it all is Hyuga Hinata, waiting for his return... NaruHina NejiHina


Traitor

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: There is a Traitor in Konoha, plotting the downfall of the Village after it betrayed him and in the middle of it all is Hyuga Hinata, waiting for his return... NaruHina NejiHina Oneshot

Disclaimer: My sister thinks she is a Quincy. Being a sane person, I am afraid that she has lost her mind. Who would want to be a Quincy? They suck, except for Ryuken, but he's not really a Quincy. He's just a smexy bastard. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or the crazy Quincy from Bleach, but I am still working on that plot to kidnap Ukitake...

A/N: This is an _oneshot_. Do not ask for more. I had enough trouble writing NaruHina as it is. I blame my sister once again for this one because she has her own NaruHina which I made fun of so she challenged me to write my own. Here it is. I think it turned out ok, I think...

* * *

**Five years ago...**

"Naruto, do you understand the mission?" Tsunade questioned, a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, Baa-chan," Naruto replied, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I know about you and Hinata-chan..." Tsunade whispered. "I'll give you some time to say goodbye to your friends, but you can't tell them that you are leaving Konoha."

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto replied, the light in his cornflower eyes extinguished.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at the Hokage. "I'm sorry, too."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, why did you bring me here?" Hinata blushed as he opened the door to her favorite restaurant, a place she was very sure he couldn't afford.

"It's a secret," He grinned, making her stomach do flip-flops.

"Oh. Okay," she gave a slight giggle as she wondered what the secret was. "Do I get to know?"

"After supper," he laughed.

"That's boring," she sighed as he helped her sit. The waiter came over with menus and asked what they would like to drink and then asked what they would like to eat. They placed their orders and an awkward silence followed. "So, Naruto-kun..." Hinata started but she was cut off.

"Hinata," he said, using her whole name instead of the usual Hina-chan. "Do you like me?"

"Naruto-kun," she almost swooned.

"I take that as a yes?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I thought so," he sighed, looking away. "Why do you like me, Hinata?"

"Why?" She frowned in confusion. "I've always liked you, Naruto-kun. Ever since the academy." She blushed.

"Why?" He prompted.

"Because you are the boy that I like." She answered lamely.

"That's not an answer, Hinata." Naruto said, standing. "Hina-chan, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Hinata replied automatically.

"I'm leaving, Hina-chan." He whispered, kneeling next to her.

"Leaving?" She frowned.

"I don't know when I'm coming back, either." He sighed, taking her hand in his. "Will you wait for me, Hina?"

"Of course." She whispered.

"Good," the silly grin he was known for came to his face as he leaned down and kissed her. His hand pressed something into her hand and without a word he stood and left the restaurant, leaving a thoroughly confused Hinata behind.

She glanced down at her hand, noticing a delicate looking necklace with a pink stone resting in it.

* * *

Hinata stood in the middle of the courtyard, her eyes wide and lifeless. "Banished?" She repeated the word Neji had spoken a minute ago, her mind blank. "Why would the Konoha Elders banish Naruto?"

"I don't know," Neji muttered, not happy with the news himself. "They came to their decision in the middle of the night and the sentence was carried out around three this morning."

"But Naruto and I..." She said, tears starting to stream out of her eyes as her hand went to the bump on her chest were the stone of Naruto's necklace rested.

"I know." Neji said, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama."

"But..." Hinata cried, covering her face with her hands as she fell to her knees. "Why Naruto? Why?" She screamed, her grief overcoming her as the world turned black.

* * *

"Hyuga," Naruto greeted Neji coolly as he caught up with the blond at the border between Fire and Sound.

"Hinata is in pain because of you." Neji said darkly, wondering if his cousin would protest the beating Neji was close to giving.

"I told her that I was leaving," Naruto gave his usual goofy grin, but this time it didn't reach his eyes. "She is strong enough to handle it. She is much stronger than anyone gives her credit for."

"I know she is strong," Neji glared at the younger man. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Naruto replied. "If you meet Sasuke on your way back, please take him back to Konoha. I don't want him getting caught up in the mess I'm in especially since I just got him home again."

"But," Neji took a step toward Naruto. "The Council banishing one of their best Jonin is suicide."

"Ha! Best Jonin. You make me laugh, Hyuga." Naruto grinned, turning his back to Neji. "Take care of Hinata, please? She won't understand what is happening. Tell her I'll come back one day, okay? It'll help her overcome her grief."

"Naruto," Neji sighed. "I don't understand what is going on, but I'll look after Hinata. It is, after all, the purpose I was born. Be safe."

"Yeah," Naruto glanced up at the clouds. "I will be."

* * *

**Present**

"Hinata! Where are those herbs?" Sakura cried, holding her patient down as he violently convulsed.

"This is the last bundle," Hinata huffed, sweat running down her face, the tell-tail sign that she had run all the way down to the basement to get the herbs and ran all the way back upstairs.

Sakura accepted the herbs then bit her lower lip. "We'll need a lot more than this," she said as the man went limp. "He's in cardiac arrest!" Sakura yelled, a swarm of medic-nins and orderlies coming over to her. "Can you go get more?" Sakura called at Hinata as she rushed her patient out of the entryway and into an operating room.

"Yeah, I guess," Hinata sighed, leaving the hospital.

* * *

The rest of her week went much the same, Sakura always calling for something and Hinata running to get it. But Hinata never complained once, the hope of being a full medic-nin driving her to even except the fact she was little more than an errand runner.

The weekend promised a respite from the endless work, even the medics-in-training getting a day off once and a while. The day started with a bright and cheery sunrise and Hinata was determined to get out into the forest and gather various herbs she knew the hospital was running out of.

She headed out of the village, not many people where awake so early in the morning. The road off into the mountains was blocked by a gate but Hinata jumped over it without second thought, the same action that she had taken every other day that week so she could get Sakura's herbs. Finding the spot under the large maple tree where a vast majority grew, she knelt and started picking.

* * *

Naruto stared at the dip in the trees, signifying the place he had once called home was in his sights.

"Huh," He muttered as rain started poring from the sky. "That was unexpected." He said thoughtfully when a twig snapping told him that he wasn't alone in the forest. He jumped up into a tree then made his way to where he had heard the sound. Looking down from his high position he saw Hinata leaning against the tree, her hand pressed to her forehead.

* * *

Hinata didn't at first notice the rain, but when a large drop came and hit her in the neck, she craned her neck up at the sky.

"Great," she sighed, slowly getting to her feet. "Oh," she moaned as a wave of nausea came over her. Her hand groped for something to steady herself. Her hand came into contact with a branch, but it snapped under her weight. Only the extreme Hyuga training regimen kept her on her feet as the branch fell to the ground.

"That went well," she sighed, doubled over as she made her way over to the tree trunk and braced herself against it. She stood there for several minutes then another wave of nausea came over her, darkness claiming her.

* * *

"In my limited experience, the Hyuga are idiots," Naruto grumbled, the rain washing down over him as he saw Hinata passed out on the ground. "So, what did they do to you?" He questioned her still form as he gathered her up into his arms and carried her back to his campsite.

* * *

An hour later Hinata started stirring, the smell of burning instant ramen making her nose crinkle in confusion. The Hyuga didn't eat simple calories like processed flour used to make the noodles so Hinata knew that she wasn't in the compound anymore.

"Naruto-kun!" She said in shock when she opened her eyes and saw the blond crouching over the campfire.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" He grinned, waving. "How are you doing?"

"Um," she blushed.

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" Naruto jumped to his feet and was at her side in an instant, pressing his hand to her forehead.

"Naruto-kun," she said, swooning.

"That was unexpected." Naruto muttered, catching her limp body and placing her on the ground. "Oh, well. More ramen for me!"

* * *

"Oh, I love ramen," Naruto sighed as he finished off his sixth one.

"Uh," Hinata moaned, opening her eyes.

"Hina-chan, you aren't going to pass out again, are you?" Naruto asked as he crouched down next to her again.

"Um, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed. "What are you doing in the village?"

"Eh? Oh, I was just going to see Baa-chan and then leave again." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Oh," Hinata gave him a weak smile.

"Say, why are you here in the forest?" Naruto questioned. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Yes, but I had to gather herbs. There have been so many sick people this winter that even the Healers have been called out to do activities that they wouldn't normally do." Hinata closed her eyes again.

"So your family didn't do anything to you?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata frowned. Taking a deep breath she slowly sat up, her legs asleep.

"The Hyuga aren't the smartest people, are they?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "They never used to care about you."

"It's different now, Naruto-kun," She told the blond. "They _need_ me. Hanabi and the elders have recognized my strength and even Father doesn't look disappointed when he sees me anymore. My life has gotten so much better in the years since you..." She trailed off and looked away.

"Since I was banished you mean?" Naruto gave a low chuckle. "It is okay, Hina-chan. I've figured out a way that they don't realize I'm in Konoha until I'm leaving and Baa-chan doesn't care if I'm breaking the law as long as she can see me."

"Um, Naruto-kun, not to put a damper on things, but if I'm not home by sunset there will be a lot of people out here looking for me." The indigo haired young woman slowly stood. "Would you care to join me in my walk back?"

A silly grin appeared on his face. "I would love to, Hina-chan."

His grin was infectious and she couldn't help but join his fun making. "Then let's go."

* * *

"...So then Shikamaru-san told the man that the sentence was going to be carried out at the end of the _mourning_. Of course the man didn't realize Shikamaru-san meant it that way so he high-tailed it out of there and we were saved until Lee-san got his hands on some sake, but that's another story." Hinata giggled as she related the silliest missions she had been on in the five year time he had been banished.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed. "You sure have grown up from that little girl that was afraid of her own shadow."

"Ha!" Hinata huffed, offended. "At least I never challenged the Mizukage to a death duel in the middle of a treaty negotiation." Hinata stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, he was the idiot, not me! Seriously, only I can call Ero-sennin Ero-sennin and Baa-chan Baa-chan. He had it coming." Naruto tossed his head.

"Good thing you _won_ or we would have all been killed." She replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Baa-chan did a number to me after that though." He sighed as the village came into sight. "Say, how is everything and everyone?"

"Tsunade-sama is the same as always." Hinata grinned. "Team 10 got all messed up when Ino-chan lost her eyesight, but then Temari-san and Shikamaru-san got engaged. She joined their team in Ino-chan's place and everything has been working out fine. Team 8 is in an uproar, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun both fighting on the front lines in the war with me here at the hospital. Team 7 is just fine, Sakura-san and Sasuke-san are married now and Sai-san is now the head of the Root division of ANBU. And then there was team Guy... Neji-san and Lee-san have been gone for the past year and are now just coming back. Tenten-san's death really messed them up..." Hinata trailed off and looked away.

"Whoa, so much change." Naruto shook his head. "Say, Hina-chan, have you ever heard of the Whirlpool country and its unbeatable water/wind jutsu?"

"No jutsu is unbeatable. We learned that when you took out that Akatsuki person with the Rinnigan." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, that's true. Pein could be beaten. It just took some of his own medicine." Naruto chuckled, cracking his knuckles as he remembered his battle with the man that had killed his sensei. "And it sure helped that Tsunade gave me that scroll that Jiraiya had prepared for me with the help of the Fourth. I learned a lot about kinjutsu."

"Kinjutsu is always good to know," Hinata turned her face away so he couldn't see the grin on it.

"Hey, Hina-chan," Naruto said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She whispered, her eyes large at his touch.

"I had fun talking with you." He grinned. "It makes me feel like I was never banished in the first place."

"Why were you banished in the fir..." She didn't get the rest of her question out as his lips pressed to hers.

She stood in shock for several minutes, her brain activity shutting down, before he pulled back. "Hinata, being gone from the village has been one of the hardest things that ever happened to me. And I was wondering if... I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you come with me when I leave? Your clan never wanted you and the village never wanted me..."

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, her heart breaking at the sight of his sad face. "I'm, I'm..."

"Hinata-sama!" A yell came from behind them.

"Naruto-kun, I'm engaged to another." She whispered as an ANBU team dropped down to surround them.

"Uzumaki," The first ANBU said in disdain. "So, you're back in the village."

"Harrumph," The second hissed, raising his hand to strike the yellow haired man.

"Stop." A third voice said, as its owner stepping into the clearing. "He is not to be harmed." Neji glared at the other ANBU then nodded. "Take him to Ibiki, but do it gently. Tsunade will have our skins if you don't."

"Yes, sir," the men grumbled, one on either side of Naruto. "Let's go, Uzumaki." They hissed as they disappeared.

"Neji," Hinata whispered, turning to her cousin.

"Come Hinata. It is getting late." He gave her a sad smile then turned and walked away. "Your father is worried." He called over his shoulder.

"I doubt that," she sighed, following Neji back to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"Neji?" Hinata whispered from her doorway after supper, her mind in confusion over the events that had happened that afternoon.

"What is it, Hinata?" Neji sighed, opening the door between their rooms.

"Why was Naruto-kun banished?"

"He wasn't. That's just what the Hokage wants everyone to believe." He grumbled, making several more brush strokes as she sat down next to him.

"Why?" She asked, glancing over his paperwork.

"He was sent on a secret S-ranked mission and Tsunade-sama didn't want anyone to know about it. Does that answer your question?" He asked, gathering up the papers so she couldn't read them.

"And as the Head of the ANBU, Neji knows all and sees all," Hinata giggled.

"Hinata-sama is now mocking me," Neji sighed as he stood. "Please don't say that to loud? I don't want the whole village to know that I'm the Head. It's a secret."

"But Neji-nii-san was perfectly willing to tell me all about it when I asked," Hinata laughed, brushing a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"Hinata," Neji growled, spinning to face her. "Just because you are the soon to be Head of the Hyuga doesn't mean that you can mock me."

"Self-righteous, a big head, a monster ego... Sure I won't make fun of you." Hinata giggled, her hands coming up to her mouth to cover it.

"I'm hurt," Neji's eyes narrowed and suddenly she was on her back, staring up at him, his knees pressed on either side of her hip bones. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He muttered.

"I say that if my father sees you like this over me he might get the wrong idea. I am engaged to be married." Hinata rolled her eyes. "And you are such an easy target, Mister Self-righteous."

"That's the last straw!" He growled. "Fear my wrath, Hyuga Hinata! For the tickle monster Neji rarely appears!" He laughed as he started tickling her sides.

"Neji!" She laughed, her hands trying to make him stop but she failed. "Neji?" She said suddenly as the look in his eyes changed and he deliberately pinned her hands down.

"Hum, what should I do?" He whispered in her ear.

"Neji." She whispered, her breathing quickening.

"What should Neji do to Hinata," he considered, leaning down so his lips brushed against her forehead.

"I am an engaged woman, remember," she sighed in delight.

"And would your soon to be husband protest me kissing you?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes. He's a very jealous man. Very possessive of what is his." She replied.

"I am not jealous or possessive," he groaned in her ear as he pulled back.

"Yes you are. I saw the look on your face when you found Naruto and me in the clearing." The indigo tressed woman sighed.

"Kissing," he hissed.

"Yes, we were kissing. What do you have against that?" She growled. "We were more than friends before he left."

"We are engaged to be married," Neji responded dryly as he stood, his back to her. "I thought that meant something to you? Or am I a naive man?"

"No, you have many flaws, but none of them is naivety." She said as she, too, stood.

"I want Hinata only for myself," he finally replied. "I don't want other men taking a liking to you because you are young and pretty and rich."

"Ha. You are young and handsome and are an ANBU. If you hadn't noticed recently, the girls fawn over you." She made a face.

"I think that Hinata is the jealous one." Neji responded, turning to face her. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled, moving over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "It may have taken me awhile, but I realize that I kind of like Neji. If I didn't, would I have let him into my bed?"

"I don't know. Would she?" He murmured, burying his face in the nape of her neck.

"Neji, there is a sure way to know of my devotion to you." Hinata whispered, a blush coming to her face.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked, brushing his lips gently over hers.

"Neji," she started with a strange giggle. "It has occurred to me that something hasn't happened in a long time."

"What are you talking about? We made love this morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Hum, that too," she sighed. "But I was talking about something else. Neji, I'm late."

"Late?" She could hear the confusion in his voice as he repeated the word. "Late," he said again as the meaning donned on him. "Hinata?" He said in shock, pulling back so he could see her face.

"Well, it took you long enough," She muttered with a smile.

"Your father is going to kill me then dance on my grave," Neji sighed.

"He's the one that arranged the engagement. If he didn't want it to happen he would have never done that in the first place. It's just going to happen a little sooner than he expected it to." Hinata's hand came up and cupped his cheek. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah," he gave her a soft smile. "What guy wouldn't be happy to hear that his place in immortality has just been assured?"

"Oh, what made me love a guy like you?" Hinata sighed at his backward answer.

"My hair." He said confidently, causing them both to laugh.

* * *

"So," Neji muttered as he sat down in front of Naruto in the interrogation room.

"So." Naruto shot back with a hiss.

Neji frowned at the other man's rude behavior but didn't comment. "Did you accomplish the goal?"

"Oh, sure. About six months ago." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Then why didn't you come back?" Neji's eyes narrowed. "You were under orders to return as soon as your mission was completed."

"Oh, so the mighty Hyuga is upset." Naruto grinned lazily. "Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to come back?"

"That is not acceptable." Neji muttered as he stood. "You will be given a thorough interrogation. Pray that Ibiki is in a good mood today, Uzumaki."

"Hyuga," Naruto said as Neji opened the door. "How's Hinata?"

"Hinata is fine." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Hn. Could have fooled me." Naruto muttered, glancing away.

"Naruto," Neji hissed, slamming the door closed and going over to Naruto. Grabbing a fistful of shirt, the ANBU head pulled Naruto within inches of his face. "Hinata grieved your disappearance for so long we thought she was going to kill herself. Is that what you wanted to do to her? She has just started to recover and now here you are, ready and willing to stir her up again. Leave her alone, Naruto, if you know what is good for you."

"Threats don't work on me, Neji," Naruto hissed.

"Oh?" Neji grinned. "Then it is a good thing that I'm not threatening you. Ibiki is waiting." Neji grinned as he released Naruto and went back to the door. "Oh," Neji stopped and turned back to the blond. "Just so you know, Hinata is engaged to _me_. Don't waste brain power you don't have trying to get her back."

"Hyuga, you bastard." Naruto growled as the door clicked shut behind Neji.

* * *

"Give him the full interrogation," Neji muttered to Ibiki as he passed the man.

"You sure, boss?" Ibiki asked. "He is, after all, Naruto. I don't think that he is capable of hiding things from us."

"Just do it, Ibiki. I think that you will find this Naruto is much different than the one that left five years ago." Neji closed his eyes. "He has us all fooled into thinking he's a fool, Ibiki. Just do your thing."

"Yes, sir." Ibiki grinned as he made his way to the door of the interrogation room.

* * *

"The next battle is going to be so much worse," Sakura sighed from next to Hinata.

"Maybe," Hinata replied, checking off another herb found in the deep, dark places in the hospital basement.

"You are so optimistic. Oh to be young again." Sakura sighed.

"You are only nine months older than me." Hinata replied as she studied her list.

"Technicality." Sakura waved her hand.

"Yes," Hinata replied dryly.

"Well, maybe you don't act so young," Sakura sighed. "Do you really think that it will be better?"

"No, but I have to be optimistic to off set you and your death to everything attitude." Hinata replied.

"I like being a pessimist! Sasuke and I go along so well when we're in a death to everything mood!" Sakura moaned. "But then again I might be leaving him."

"What?" Hinata exclaimed, turning to her friend. "But you and Sasuke-san..."

"Yeah. It was okay at the beginning and the sex was good but then we didn't have anything else in common." Sakura sighed.

"You are just PMSing." Hinata rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to being around Sasuke soon enough. You've only been married for five months."

"Oh and you and Neji are just fine with one another?" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Just fine." Hinata tossed her head, checking off the last mark on her list.

"I see." Sakura gazed thoughtfully at Hinata. "So, how is he in bed?"

"That's a personal question that I am not inclined to answer." Hinata said, avoiding the question as she turned to go back up the stairs. "Come on." She groaned, grabbing the other woman's hand. "We were supposed to be upstairs a half hour ago."

* * *

Neji stepped into Tsunade's office, a troubled look on his face.

"Neji?" The Hokage questioned.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the report from Ibiki." The ANBU head said with a frown. "Naruto is worse off then we originally thought. He could turn out to be a true traitor." He handed Tsunade the stack of papers he had been carrying.

"What does Ibiki say?" The blonde woman asked, skimming the report.

"He has been under the influence of a mind control jutsu but it has been broken. But as a precaution, only ANBU are allowed to see him. Kakashi didn't look too pleased when I told him the person he was watching is Naruto." Neji said. "Tsunade-sama, I request that a Medic-nin look into his situation."

"Yeah," Tsunade said, looking up from the papers. "Ask Sakura. She'll be able to take care of it."

Neji nodded once. "Tsunade-sama," he said after a moment in thought. "What if it is the enemy's plan to use him?"

"Then they are a bunch of idiots." Tsunade hissed. "Go talk to Sakura and then bring me a report when she has done her evaluation."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Neji bowed his head respectfully then turned and left the room.

* * *

Hinata stood at the doors to the hospital, watching as Sakura and Neji walked to the end of the path leading out of the hospital.

"What's going on?" Ino asked from behind her.

"Neji and Sakura are talking." Hinata replied turning to look at her friend. Ino's eyes were still wrapped in bandages even though it had been almost a year since her eyes had been blinded by an enemy flash bomb. "I don't want people to take pity on me, and if my eyes are still wrapped like this, they may not know what happened to me." Ino had said when Hinata asked her why she kept her eyes bandaged.

"And you are worried that Sakura will be able to worm her way into Neji's heart that is all Hinata's?" Ino asked.

"Well, is it a bad thing?" Hinata questioned, watching Neji stop and place his hand on Sakura's arm.

"Well, since I'm a jealous person myself, of course it is." Ino cocked her head to the side. "But Hinata has never been a jealous person so one might wonder about her."

"If you say so," Hinata sighed as Neji made his way back up the path. "I never thought I was."

"You are never able to see your own faults until you look at yourself with someone else's eyes, and you can never truly see what you have until you've lost it," Ino said with sage-like wisdom.

"Thanks Ino," Hinata rolled her eyes as Neji entered the building. "What's going on?"

"Sakura says that she needs you." Neji said with a frown. "Hinata, don't do it."

"Do what?" Hinata took a step toward him. "Neji?"

"Sakura is going to evaluate Naruto and she says that the only way she can is if you are with her. Your chakra control is better than hers."

"Naruto? What's wrong with him?" Hinata asked. "Neji?"

Neji looked away then sighed. "Hinata, do you still have feelings for Naruto?"

"Why does that matter?" She hissed back.

"I don't want you making a decision based off what you used to feel instead of the truth of the matter. If you still love him, you might overlook something that could cause a fatal mistake later." Neji said in a low voice.

"So you still don't trust me, do you?" She pulled herself up to her full height. "I will go with Sakura and prove to you that I don't love him anymore. See you later, Neji." She said with disdain as she exited the hospital and saw Sakura waiting at the road.

"So you came?" The pink-haired woman asked. "I didn't think that Neji would let you."

"He's not," Hinata sighed. "I'm doing this without his approval. Let's go prove him that he's wrong to suspect that Naruto is going to do something bad."

"Yeah," Sakura smirked.

* * *

Hinata stood back from her pink haired friend, watching as she drew her former teammate's blood.

"Do we really have to do this, Sakura?" Naruto sighed, looking away.

"Yes, Tsunade said we had to." Sakura muttered, placing the vial in its self cooled special box.

"I'm sure she did." He made a face then turned to Hinata. "So why are you here, Hina-chan?"

"To help Sakura," she replied with a bored tone of voice.

"Whoa! Hina-chan can use the legendary Hyuga sarcasm now? I'm afraid." Naruto laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Hinata muttered, looking away.

"Say, Naruto," Sakura started, noticing a large scar across his back. "When did you get this?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably about a year ago? I was in the Daimyo's delegation when the Cloud attacked him... That was a fun battle," He chuckled without mirth. "I saw you and Sasuke there."

"Yeah," Sakura frowned. "It's not that deep. I could remove it..."

"Nah, I'm kind of proud of it. It sure gets me the ladies," he teased.

Sakura sighed. "Just like Jiraiya-sama," she shook her head then stood. "I can't find anything wrong with you. You're in perfect health, like always."

"Huh, by the way Neji glared me down you would have thought that I did something horridly wrong," Naruto chuckled, reaching for his shirt when he suddenly stopped and glared at his hand that was shaking.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a low voice. "It will be just fine," he slowly pulled his shirt back on then turned to the two women. "I was just wondering about Konoha's position in the war?"

"Um," Sakura frowned, not wanting to tell classified information, but Hinata had no such qualms.

"Bad," the indigo tressed woman said. "We're not going to last much longer."

"Oh, I see," Naruto took a step towards them. "I'm sorry that I have to do this, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, but it's for your own good," he muttered as he gathered chakra to his hand and hit Sakura in the chest.

"Naruto?" Hinata said in horror.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan. I have my orders and they don't involve keeping Konoha in its present condition. If you and Sakura had been anyone else..." Naruto trailed off.

"You would kill me?" Hinata finished for him.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan." He thrust out his hand and only by the grace and skill of the Hyuga was Hinata able to dodge his palm.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried. "Please, stop!"

"I'm sorry Hinata. I have my orders."

"From who?" She cried as she ducked under his hand.

"The Daimyo himself." Naruto said in an unconcerned voice.

"But why?" She asked in horror.

"He sees Konoha's position a liability. The spirit of Fire extinguished. Please do not get in my way, Hinata." He asked as he once again made to knock her out.

"Please!" Hinata cried, diving. "Naruto, take me with you?"

"What?" He said, stopping short. "Why? Aren't you engaged to Neji?"

"A hostage will get you out of the village, won't it? I don't want you to die." Slowly she reached into her shirt and drew out a pink rock on a string. "The necklace you gave me. I have never taken it off, even after all these years. I still love you, Naruto, but you were gone and my father seemed to think that I need to marry and produce an heir as soon as possible. You weren't here so Neji is filling in, but I will go with you." She whispered, praying that Neji would understand her decision.

"Hina-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "Thank you, but I'm still going to have to knock you out. More realistic that way."

Hinata nodded and braced for the blow that knocked her into darkness.

* * *

Neji stood in the interrogation room, studying the table and chairs everywhere before turning back to Sakura. "Hinata was conscious when you went down?"

"Yes, Naruto went for me first. I never expected it from him so I had relaxed my guard. Naruto, why?" She pressed her hand to her forehead. "I don't understand."

"He's been brainwashed. By who or what, I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Neji said with a grim face, walking out the door.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the camp fire, watching the logs slowly turn into ash. Naruto sat at the very edge of the light it cast off, a frown on his face as he studied a scroll he had unearthed where the fire now was. He had told her that he was supposed to meet up with the Daimyo in several days time, but the man was not expecting him to have someone with him so she would have to stay at the campsite until he returned.

With a sigh she sat down and rubbed her hand over her stomach, wondering how she would tell the man she had always loved that she carried another man's child. A growl sounded in the night causing her to jump and Naruto head to whip around but it was only after several long seconds that she realized that it had been her own stomach making the noise.

"Hehe," she gave a nervous giggle, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I'm still hungry."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered, looking up at the sky then back at her. "It's almost midnight by my calculations. You should be asleep."

"Yeah, but there is something I need to talk to you about," she whispered.

"What?" He asked, glaring at a bird that had settled in the tree over his head.

"Well, you know about Neji and I..."

"What about it?" He said, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the bird. It imbedded itself in the bird's chest and with a dying squawk; the bird fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled. "Neji and I were... I'm... A baby," she said looking away. "I'm going to have Neji's child."

A frown came to Naruto's face as he bent to pick up the bird. "You are going to have that man's child and yet you still offer yourself as a hostage? What were you thinking?" He growled as he scooped up the bird and threw it at her. "Here, quiet your stomach."

"I love _you_, Naruto." She said desperately.

"Then why did you and Neji get together?" He hissed.

"Because my father forced us together. I was content to wait for you, but he had different plans," she muttered, staring at the dead bird lying at her feet, wondering if its family knew it was gone and if they would miss it.

"That still doesn't explain the _pregnancy_," he spat.

"I'm human, too, Naruto." Hinata slowly stood and faced him. "You can't tell me that you have been faithful to me, can you? I know about that night with Sakura and I purposely ignored it because I had faith that our relationship would work. When you left I was heartbroken and Neji was there to help me through it."

"And then you let him into your bed." He gave a humorless chuckle.

"No. It took almost five years before I started to try to move on. Five years that I was faithful to you, waiting for you to return to me. It was only after I had given up all hope that you would return that I started to accept Neji's advances, that I allowed myself to love someone other than you." She turned away with tears in her eyes. "Neji always tried to understand what I was going through and help with the pain; he was always by my side, helping me. If it hadn't been for him, I would have killed myself, Naruto."

"So he is your savior," he sighed, standing and going to her. "Hinata, you should go back to him." He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Why is everyone always trying to send Hinata away?" She cried softly. "Is she really that worthless? Does no one want her?"

"That is not what I said, Hinata." Naruto spun her around so he could look into her eyes. "I said that you should return to the man that can give you the love you deserve, not stay with the man that will never be able to accept anyone or anything. They told me things, Hinata, things that would make your skin crawl if you heard them. Please, return to Neji and let him protect you and the child."

"What if I want to stay with you?" She said softly.

"It was a dream, Hinata. A beautiful dream, but a dream none the less," he whispered, gently brushing the tears off her cheek before giving her a soft kiss.

"Naruto, please." She cried as he turned and walked away.

"Go back with Neji," Naruto commanded as the Hyuga genius materialized next to her.

"Neji?" Her eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"Hinata, do not ask questions." Neji said softly, reaching down and taking her hand into his.

"I'll leave her to you." Naruto said, turning to give one last smile before he disappeared.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed, trying to follow him but Neji stopped her. "Let go!"

"Hinata, calm down," Neji ordered. "I finally understand what Naruto is trying to do. Please do not interfere with his actions anymore."

"Neji?" She said in confusion as he forced chakra into a certain pressure point.

"It is for your own good," he whispered as her vision started fading. "I am sorry, Hinata, but Naruto is the _true_ head of the ANBU."

* * *

Hinata slowly drifted to consciousness, the realization that she lay on something hard and wet coming to her as she opened her eyes. Someone sat next to her; she decided when she saw a broad back facing her. "Neji?" She croaked on a dry throat.

"You are awake?" He said, not turning to her.

"What happened?" She asked as she slowly sat up.

"Are you fit to travel?" He sighed as he stood.

"Neji?" She frowned.

"We need to be moving." He turned and offered her his hand, allowing her to see the bandages covering his face.

"Neji!" She exclaimed, pointing. "What happened?"

"We need to get back to Konoha, Hinata. The next wave is coming," he sighed.

"Wave?"

"The Cloud and Rock have mounted a full scale invasion of Leaf. We aren't going to be able to survive if the Sand doesn't reach us soon." Neji said.

"But how? There hasn't been a full scale war for over twenty years! How did they get into Konoha?" She cried.

"There are traitors among us, Hinata." Neji replied softly, pulling her to her feet. "We need to go."

"Just on thing," she said. "You told me that Naruto is the true leader of the ANBU. How?"

"I told you that there is a traitor, Hinata." Neji turned his back on her.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Slowly he turned back to her. "Me."

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the Yondaime's head, watching as Cloud Nin destroyed the great wall that had stood in protection of the village since its founding. "Baa-chan," he greeted softly as she appeared.

"Naruto, the Sand is delayed," Tsunade said, her voice catching. "We won't be able to beat them."

"We don't need to beat them today, or even tomorrow. We just need to keep them off long enough that the Sand can join the fight. I'm sure Gaara was delighted at the summons," Naruto chuckled softly. "Baa-chan, I'm going to ask you something that you won't like. I need you to give me complete control over all Konoha ninja."

"Give you the power of the Hokage you mean," she sighed, looking away. "I've been thinking for a long time it is time that I retire and let the next generation take up the responsibilities. Naruto, I am denying your request."

"What?" He shouted.

She held up her hands. "I am denying your request in favor of you becoming Hokage. The old people can be summoned in a few minutes time. Just think, in ten minutes you will have the title you have been after your whole life."

"Yeah," he grinned. "That just means that I'll need to make Neji's title permanent. Have he and Hinata returned?"

"No," Tsunade frowned. "Not yet. Naruto, there is something that has been bothering me. Neji kept calling you a traitor but I have always known the truth about your mission and so has he. Why call you a traitor?"

Naruto gave her a level look before his eyes widened and all the blood drained from his face. "Because he is the true traitor."

* * *

"Neji?" Hinata said in shock. "How? Why?"

"You would not understand, Hinata." He said with disdain.

"But, you and I... I'm pregnant with your child!" She cried, glancing around desperately for an escape.

"Yes," he said. "That is the root of all my problems, the child. If it wasn't here, I would have killed you already and no one would ever have thought that I was the one the murdered you. I already have a plan in place to take out the Hyuga and once they have fallen, so will the village."

"Neji!" She cried. "Why? WHY! Why are you doing this?"

"They tortured us, Hinata. They captured Tenten and we couldn't leave her there, so Lee and I went after her, not realizing it was a trap. They never wanted her at all; they wanted _me_. As soon as we arrived at their lair they killed her, right in front of us after they had raped her. Lee broke under the strain right away and they told him their lies from the start, making him their loyal slave. I fought back, but they are too powerful. They showed me what they were going to do and it made me realize that Konoha didn't stand a chance, that the only way to survive was to join with them and do their bidding. They released Lee and I back to the front lines and we fought like we were told to and not long after we were sent home." Neji glanced at her.

"No," she sobbed, falling to her knees. "You are a good person, Neji. Think about the child! Fight this brainwashing! Please," she looked at him. "Please."

He gave her an evil smirk. "After we returned to Konoha it was easy to take over the ANBU as its true head was off trying to gather intelligence on this new threat. The only snare in the plan carefully constructed was you, Hinata. I never expected to have you waiting for me, waiting and willing for me to do what ever I want with you," he went over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her to her feet. "I never expected you to tremble and moan under my administrations, begging for more. Even now that you know my true self, you beg for it because I am everything that Naruto cannot be to you. What do you say, Hinata? Will I have you one last time before I kill you?"

"Neji, please stop," she pushed on his arm feebly, all the strength leaving her body at the revelation of his betrayal.

"Young and still sweet, just like I like them," he sighed, inhaling the scent of her hair. "You never even noticed that you were under a genjutsu, your love for me all part of the plan that was set into motion with my return... Ah, you will die, my feeble, dear, little Hinata, after you scream my name, one last time..."

"Neji stop!" She screamed as he tore at her clothes.

* * *

Naruto ran at full speed, every muscle in his body straining as he retraced his steps back to the clearing where he had left Neji and Hinata, praying that Hinata was alright.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled from behind him. "Tsunade-sama told me that you were going into the heart of the enemy line and I thought that you would be needing some back up."

"Yeah," Naruto said softly, thinking of all the times Sasuke had watched his backs on missions. "Thanks."

Sasuke gave him the Uchiha copyrighted half smirk and they were on their way. They crossed over the invisible line separating the opposing countries front lines.

"When we get to the clearing, I want you to get Hinata and run," Naruto said as they stopped as it came into view. Sasuke nodded once and they dashed off, getting to Neji just as he plunged a kunai into Hinata's chest.

"Hyuga, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"She is mine, Naruto, not yours, not anyone but mine, and now she will always be mine," Neji gave a sick smile as he pulled his kunai out of his lover's body then licked the blade, blood dripping from his mouth. "She is mine, and now she is dead."

"No!" Naruto screamed, whipping out a kunai and rushing the Hyuga genius. Neji jumped back from Hinata's still form, the sadistic smile still in place as he wiped his hand over his mouth.

"You think that you can beat me?" He chuckled as Sasuke knelt next to Hinata, tearing strips off his shirt and pressing them into her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Even he couldn't beat me," he gestured at Sasuke. "I am more powerful than any of you ever imagined."

"Neji, this isn't you!" Naruto yelled, throwing shuriken at him, hoping to disable him and take him back to Konoha where Tsunade could help him. "Let me take you back! We can get you help!"

"No," Neji said, the contorted mask slipping for a second, allowing Naruto to see the man he had once been, the one that had changed after the Chunin exams. "They have my mind, Naruto. If I disobey them they will kill me and send someone else to kill you, just run," he whispered then the crazed, wide eyed, treacherous Neji was back. "Haha! Come Uzumaki! Hinata is dead and I killed her! What are you going to do about it?"

"Genjutsu," Sasuke called to Naruto. "If you can break it..."

"Yeah," Naruto brought his hands together and made a shadow clone. "Come on," he muttered, rushing at Neji again, his clone following.

"You will never win!" Neji called, throwing his own shuriken to off set Naruto's. "All of you will fall to the invasion, and I will become the leader of this country."

"We'll see about that," Naruto muttered as he got close enough to Neji to throw a punch.

"That won't work!" Neji cried. "You did that same thing before and now you are in range of my Hakke Rokujuyonsho!"

"Go, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his teammate flashing past him and imbedding a kunai into Neji's chest.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a disappointed sigh came from behind them. "I thought that you were the best, Neji."

Naruto and Sasuke spun and took in the fact that at least twenty enemy ninja had entered the clearing as they battled Neji.

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled.

"Who, me?" The man that had spoken earlier stepped forward. "I am just the man that took Neji Hyuga's life as it was and turned him into the killing machine that he is."

"You," Naruto yelled, his eyes slitting.

"Ah," the man held up his hands. "If you don't get that girl to a medic-nin soon, she will die. Though, I am in half a mind to take her as my own woman..."

"How dare you," Naruto's eyes flashed violet for a second then they were red. "Hinata is not yours. She isn't anyone's!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't have time to keep Kyuubi under control and get Hinata out of here! Make a choice, her life or her death."

Naruto turned and glared at his best friend, the madness of the Kyuubi's influence having taken over. "Get Hinata out of here, I will finish this," he growled.

"Naruto," Sasuke held his gaze for a brief second then he was at Hinata's side, scooping her up and retreating.

"Come on," Naruto said in a deadly calm voice. "You hurt Hinata by what you did to Neji and I will never forgive you..."

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the door to the operating room that Hinata was in, hoping that when Naruto returned he wouldn't have to tell his friend that she didn't make it.

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed, coming out into the hall.

"How is she?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She will make it, but the baby..." Sakura sighed, looking away. "Is Naruto back yet?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. "He was in bad shape when I left him."

"Then why did you leave!" Sakura cried, jerking away from her husband.

"He told me to get Hinata to safety." Sasuke said simply, knowing Sakura would understand what he didn't say.

Sakura swallowed hard then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sasuke, she's, she's… Hinata is in such a state that I don't know if she'll be the same as she was before. If she does make it through this, she'll never be able to have any more children. The genjutsu she was under broke something in her when it was released. Hinata won't be the same."

"But she'll still be Hinata," Naruto said from behind them.

"Naruto," Sakura cried. "You're okay!"

"No, not okay," he muttered, dragging Neji's body into view. "Baa-chan needs to do an autopsy as so as possible."

"You beat all those people?" Sasuke said in shock.

"They harmed Hinata," Naruto muttered, pushing past his teammates to stand in the doorway of Hinata's room. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I made you go through something unpleasant, but I promise that I'll always be here."

* * *

Hinata knelt at the foot of the grave, studying the words on the headstone once again. "Neji," she sighed.

"Hinata," Naruto muttered from beside her.

She shook her head. "Its okay, Naruto. He died trying to protect me, right? Why should I grieve such a noble end?"

"Hinata," Naruto sighed. She had laid in her hospital bed for over a week after that day, showing no sign of waking, causing everyone to think she wouldn't ever wake, but she had proven them all wrong only days later and now the only lingering side effects of her injuries was a slight stutter when she spoke, but even it was hardly discernable. Now it was a year to the date of his death and her injuries, everything quieting down enough that a treaty was signed between Konoha and the Earth, the latter fearing the new Hokage's power in battle, the former pleased that they had finally gotten peace after so much bloodshed.

"And he is Hana-chan's father," she continued in a wobbly voice. "I won't grieve his end, but remember his life," she looked up at Naruto and gave him a smile. "I think that he's smiling down on us right now, all he ever wanted was my happiness. My only regret is that he was never able to meet his daughter."

"Hinata," Naruto knelt next to her, planting a kiss on her temple. "He was happy with the knowledge that he was going to be a father, and I think that you are right, he's looking down on the two of you and smiling. Maybe he's even your guardian angel, making sure that you are always happy."

"You think so?" She sighed, burying her face in his chest.

"I know so." He grinned. "I am, after all, the Hokage. I have the authority to make such predictions."

"I think he's happy too." She whispered. "We should be getting home. Dad and Hanabi can only put up with so much."

"Nah, they like looking after Hana, or they like spoiling her, I haven't figured out which it is yet..." Naruto muttered.

Hinata laughed. "I think it's both."

"I do, too." He grinned, helping her to her feet.

"Naruto?" She said softly.

"Yes, that is my name," he grinned.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Oh, Hina-chan," he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, too."


End file.
